Love Comes In Different Shapes
by YourJustLikeMe
Summary: I SUCK A SUMMARYS! USxUK   Arthur's and Alfred's Wedding? One Shot!  T to be safe!


This is in Arthur's POV...

"NO!" I growled at Francis.  
>"Oh but Alfred will be ever so turned on if you do" The Frenchman smirked.<br>"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!" I shouted back then gave a disgusted look at that... DRESS...  
>"Wouldn't you want to make Alfred happy?" France smiled.<br>I considered it for a second "Uh... WAIT! What am I thinking! IM NOT A CROSSDRESSER FRANCE!".  
>France shrugged and rolled his eyes "Oh You have wore dresses before...".<br>"BELT IT FROG! Dont Talk About THAT!" I really wanted to murder France right now.  
>Oh Why did I agree to let FRANCE pick an outfit for me?<br>I Will regret it for the rest of my days...  
>BUT... Me... Arthur Kirkland wearing a dress WILL make Alfred happy...<br>I sighed and looked at the perverted Frenchman.  
>"Francis... Leave the room... Im going to get changed".<br>France gave a Cheeky grin and happily walked out the room.  
>I sighed another time and faced the dress.<br>The Dress had a very silky texture and was White,  
>It had a light pink band at the waist and a pink rose...<br>And was VERY, VERY Girly... I shivered as I pictured myself in the womans wear.  
>"You Mock Me..." I growled at the no-living fabric.<br>I reached for the dress and breathed in.  
>"It's for Alfred" I exhaled.<br>I looked at myself in the antique mirror that was in the corner of the room.  
>This was the last time... TODAY i would be wearing mens wear.<br>"For Alfred" I said once more before I slipped on the dress.

Alfred's POV

"OH MY GOD JAPAN!" I smiled "IM SO EXCITED!".  
>Japan frowned in frustration "America-chan please hold still...".<br>"But I CAN'T!" I smiled wider.  
>"Just for five minutes while i measure your arms" Japan streched his measuring tape to my finger tips.<br>"Couldn't you just bought a suit!" I kept my body still.  
>"Alfred... I just need to fix one of your sleeves then your suit will be done... just give me ten minutes".<br>Japan then walked over to his sewing machine.  
>"I thought it took days to make a suit" I walked over to Japan and looked over his shoulder.<br>"It does... America-chan I have been working on this suit for a week... and this sleeve is nearly done...".  
>Japan pushed down his pedal and the sewing machine done its work.<br>"Hm..." I turned around and then slumped down on the sofa opposite Japan.  
>Just think one day Arthur was screaming in my ear and the next he is curled up beside me.<br>Love... love is... love is a STRANGE thing...  
>"There..." Japan clasped his hands together "All done... come see America-Chan!".<br>I inhaled and stood up and went over to see the finished suit.  
>Japan held it up so I could see the full length of it.<br>I scanned the full black fabric and then spoke.  
>"Its great Japan" I smiled at him.<br>"Oh im glad you like it" Japan stood up and placed the suit over a chair and went to the door.  
>"I will leave you to dress America-Chan" Japan turned the handle and then he was out the room.<p>

Arthur's POV

My Heart... I swear was in my throat...  
>My Plams were sweaty...<br>And My lips were up to my ears.  
>"I...Can't believe...this is happening" I managed to choke out.<br>"Well believe it" Iain chuckled "I can't believe my brothers gay...".  
>"Well Believe it" I mocked Scotlands tone.<br>"Very Funny" He rolled his eyes then lit a Cigar.  
>I growled and swatted his cigar out his mouth "don't smoke in here".<br>He groaned "fine...".  
>Then from the other side of the door I heard a church organ.<br>Then my lungs disappeared and I couldn't breath.  
>I heard Iain chuckled at my reaction then he slid his arm through mine.<br>"Ready to get married Arthur?" Scotland gazed down at me.  
>I did not move for a second then I slowly nodded.<br>Why... OH WHY! did I wear this dress!  
>NOW! all the Nations would see me...<br>"Right... you can go now" A man in a suit smiled at me then opened the huge dark oak doors.  
>As soon as the doors opened all the Nations (And A few other people) stood.<br>"Is this real?" I whispered... barely a breath.  
>"yes ... Arthur... its real" Iain sighed then started walking with me down the Isle.<br>I heard alot in this one room...  
>A Organ playing that wedding song...<br>Cameras and Phones snapping to take pictures...  
>A few people whispering...<br>And A LOUD ringing in my ears...  
>WAIT! Why was France the Preist? Minister... what ever... I shrugged it off...<br>I Saw Alfred in a suit... A very sexy suit...  
>Alfred slowly turned with a small smile on his face...<br>He scanned what i was wearing and his eyes widened.  
>"Alfred likes what your wearing" Scotland whispered to me...<br>I could feel him smiling even though my eyes were locked on Alfred.  
>"Alfred looks Sexy" I breathed out.<br>Iain let out a small laugh...  
>I walked up the few stairs and Iain let me go and I walked to Alfred's side.<br>"Hi" He whispered to me.  
>I blushed and whispered back "Hello...".<br>I heard everyone behind me sit down and Francis coughed.  
>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join, These two Men in holy Matrimony; Now-" Alfred cut off Francis.<br>"Im sorry... But can we cut the Crap and just echange rings... Blah Blah and then kiss?".  
>I chuckled ... thats Alfred alright... short attention span...<br>France cleared his throat "Since Mister Jones wants to speed things up...  
>Will everyone please stand as these two men exchange rings...".<br>Everyone (It seemed) stood at the same time.  
>"Now, to prove you will exchange your Love,Hate,Hurt and Joy please Alfred F. Jones take this ring and Put it on to Arthur Kirkland's finger" France held out a pillow with two rings on it.<br>My heart beat got faster as every second... I Would become Arthur Jones... Strange when you think about it...  
>But I WANT to become Arthur Jones and no one will stop me now...<br>Alfred took the rings and gently took my left hand in his right.  
>Alfred's eyes were very clear and bright at the moment.<br>America Smiled and then slid the ring on my fourth finger.  
>"Now... Arthur Kirkland... take this ring and put it on Alfred F. Jones's finger" France held out the pillow.<br>I breathed in and took the ring and took Alfred's left hand in my right.  
>I winked at him and then slipped the ring on his fourth finger.<br>We then turned to France once again and he smiled.  
>"Now... that you have exchanged rings... I would quickly like to say...<br>If this marriage is a Fraud and or meant for an Illegal cause... would some one step forward...".  
>I knew this marriage was for real and if any one stepped forward I would beat the crap out of them.<br>Nothing...  
>"Alright... Arthur Jones... Alfred Jones... I pronounce you JackAss and EyeBrows... You May Kiss the BRIDE" France chuckled at the last part.<br>I frowned at him but before i could complain, Alfred pulled me into a deep and HARD kiss.  
>I heard everyone Cheer and take pictures.<br>I squeezed my eyes closed as I enjoyed the kiss...  
>I... Arthur Kirk-... Arthur Jones... It will take a while to get used to that...<br>Then Alfred slowly parted from my lips and We both stood up.  
>Alfred scanned my clothes once more.<br>"Hey Iggy you're looking really sexy in that dress" Alfred winked and gave a smirk.  
>"Well enjoy it... I did this for our wedding and our wedding only... just see if you catch me in a dress again..." I crossed my arms and glared at Alfred.<br>"But you know where that dress would look better?" Alfred Smiled a devilish smile.  
>I sighed and closed the opened my eyes "Where Alfred?".<br>America smiled a huge grin "My bedroom floor" Alfred Grabbed my shoulders...  
>"Alfred what the bloody hell are you doing- Ahh!" I shouted as America grabbed one of my legs.<br>I could still see flashes of cameras and hear wolf whistles.  
>"Oh god Artie your so effing sexy!" Alfred smirked "tonight I'm gonna sex you right".<br>America tugged on my dress and leaned closer to me.  
>"Oh... What are you doing!" I was in shock "We're in public people can still see us you wanker!".<br>America tugged harder on my dress...  
>"Oh Artie I love it when you talk dirty to me" Alfred gave me a naughty look.<br>"...damn" Was all that I could say...  
>Alfred lifted me up and ran out the room.<br>"Where are we going you GIT!" "Some where" Alfred gave me a dirty smile.  
>"Please... tell me..." I pleaded.<br>"Any Where... some where no one can see us..." He smiled wider.  
>"Please... TELL ME YOU GIT!" My anger snapped.<br>"Shhh... leave that for what im going to do Artie..." Alfred looked into my eyes.  
>"WHAT are you going to do!" I pouted.<br>"I just need to get that dress off you okay Arthur... Jones" He smiled EVEN wider at that.  
>"Hm... I just may enjoy that" I smiled. ...<br>Lets just say it was the best time I ever had on a table...

Was this to short?  
>I hope chu enjoyed!<p>

This story was based A AWESOME Pic!  
>http:  gingakitten .deviantart .com /art/ Love-Comes-in-Different-Shapes- 227442385 (without spaces)

I took one look at this picture and immediately had a idea for the USxUK part of this pic...  
>Thats how this story was born xD I used lines from the Description of this pic in the story to!<br>So check out the picture... CHECK IT OUT NOOW!


End file.
